


H O L D

by Toki_WoTomete



Category: B.A.P
Genre: A vague mention of Yongguk but it isn't important to the plot, Complete, M/M, Not the era obviously but like just one part and no chapters, One Shot, Slice of Life, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toki_WoTomete/pseuds/Toki_WoTomete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a while since they've seen each other, and the first thing that DaeHyun blurts out to JunHong is something the younger never expected to hear from Dae of all people. Yongguk, maybe, but not DaeHyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	H O L D

"I got a tattoo." Probably not the first thing he should have said, but, it was too late now.  
  
"You did what?" JunHong is giving him the most confused, incredulous look, like he's committed some terrible crime, or sinned himself into Hell, or something of that sort.  
  
"I got a tattoo," DaeHyun repeats, as if it isn't anything monumental at all. Really, it isn't. Yongguk had a bunch of them, so why was it such a big deal for him? Sure, it had hurt like Hell, because his dumb butt had decided to have the thing put on his wrist, but that was beside the point, wasn't it? JunHong seems rather puzzled for a moment, before sighing. At least he seemed to accept the idea.  
  
"Can I see it?" Nw DaeHyun is the one to be confused. Then again he _had_ gotten the tattoo while the maknae was in Canada. The younger was the only one who hadn't seen it as of yet. Yongguk had gone with him to get it, and the others had fawned about and over it once the wrappings were off for good. He can't say he blames JunHong, if perhaps it's the case that he feels a little left out.  
  
Pulling his sleeve up, Dae holds his right arm out, wrist up, so Junhong can see the neat capital serif letters that spell out 'HOLD' across his wrist. The letters are still a bit raised, still healing, but Dae has already undergone the others touching and inspecting. It was definitely JunHong's turn. Smiling a little when the younger wraps his fingers carefully around Dae's hand, the elder singer doesn't even flinch when those same fingers travel slowly over the letters inked into his wrist. It doesn't surprise him, either, that the younger takes far longer to inspect the tattoo than anyone else had. Zelo had always paid that sort of attention to DaeHyun's little details, ever since they had become close. It had been almost two years now, and quite frankly, DaeHyun still finds that attention to detail very, very adorable. Whether it's from all his time as a dancer, or something else, Daehyun doesn't know, and really, it doesn't matter very much. He's a little curious, of course, but the singer will live just fine if he never finds out the origin of where that habit in the younger boy came from.  
  
JunHong pressing a kiss to the base of his hand pulls the singer out of his thoughts. Blinking, he smiles when the younger looks up, ruffling Zelo's dark hair with his free hand.  
  
"You're always so sweet," the elder mumbles, pulling JunHong up a little; first kissing his forehead, then his nose, then his lips. The rapper returns the last kiss almost shyly, as if the others were around. They knew about their relationship, of course, and helped to keep things out of light when it came to the fans and company staff. Even if Guk hadn't entirely approved of the relationship, he still agreed to help cover the boys, because he wanted to be sure that they were happy. It was a team effort, like everything B.A.P did.  
  
It's JunHong who breaks their little kiss, pulling Dae into a tight hug.  
  
"Only for you, Hyung...I missed you a lot," the taller finally says, after a few long moments, the words muffled through DaeHyun's hair. Dae only answers by holding JunHong a little tighter, burying his face in his boyfriend's shoulder. Nearly ten months they'd spent apart - Dae in Busan, JunHong in canada. It had felt much longer, clearly, to them both. It was a part of why Dae had gotten his tattoo to begin with - he needed some sort of distraction. But, that had been months ago, and the pull of their separation - their own and that of the rest of the group - had come back, and left him feeling strained. DaeHyun had returned to the dorm early, feeling homesick for the place, homesick for his friends that had become his family. Homesick for JunHong, even though he wasn't there. At least they had LINE and Kakao Talk to stay in touch, but most of the time, it just wasn't enough. DaeHyun had stolen a pillow and blanket in compensation of JunHong's absence.  
  
"I missed you, too," Dae finally mumbles, winding his fingers into the taller boy's shirt. He feels JunHong nuzzle his hair, like he always does when they're alone together, and Dae let's out a soft sigh. He really had missed this, much more than he originally realized or even pondered on. Mostly, he tried not to think about it. Naturally, that only made it worse, and more difficult to deal with.  
  
Right now, though, he could almost doze off like this. Almost. JunHong's hand is in his hair, and he's warm and comfortable and safe for the first time in months, and DaeHyun will be damned if he doesn't say how much he loves it.  
  
"...yah, DaeHyunnie," the younger mumbles, voice soft in the older singer's ear. Tae hums a questioning noise in response, and Zelo chuckles quietly. "...we should go lay down or something. Maybe...we could watch a movie...?" The suggestion makes the elder look up, smiling a bit. Movies meant some sort of cuddling, mumbled conversations, and falling asleep wrapped up in one another. He could definitely go for that.  
  
"That sounds good to me...you pick a movie, I'll raid the kitchen?" They always trade off on that last bit, so it's fair. Mostly so they don't end up watching the same movie twice, but, right now that didn't matter to either of them. JunHong grins in response, stealing a tiny kiss from the shorter boy before letting go of him and running off to decide on a movie for them to each. Dae just laughs softly to himself, shaking his head a bit as he goes to the kitchen. They had all changed somehow since they went on hiatus, JunHong and himself included, but it was clear that something of the tall maknae was still the same boy that DaeHyun had fallen for all those months ago.  
Taking his time, Daehyun picks out a couple snacks to share with JunHong, going to their shared dorm room to find the younger pouting in the general direction of Dae's bed, like it's offended him somehow.  
  
"What's wrong...?"  
  
"...you stole my bedding." DaeHyun can't help but laugh, even though JunHong turns his pout from the bed to the singer.  
  
"Duh, of course I did. You weren't here, and, well...it's all stuff that smelled like you, so...it made it seem like you were here.." DaeHyun explains, trailing off somewhat. That had been the only thing that had been able to help him sleep after he got back from Busan, really. Aside from the stolen blanket and pillow, nothing else had worked.  
  
The explanation seems acceptable, though, as JunHong gives his boyfriend a soft smile.  
  
"...it's okay, DaeHyunnie. I was just teasing, I don't mind...not at all," the taller says, ruffling his lover's hair, and making Dae smile sheepishly. He always was a bit more shy than he let on, in JunHong's opinion. Really, DaeHyun was just cute. He still got nervous and jittery at the thought of being on a stage, still was a bit lacking in self-confidence, still had the most handsome smile the rapper had ever seen. Handsome, and beautiful, and sweet, all at once. Retrieving his stolen bedding, JunHong tugs on Dae's sleeve.  
  
"No one else is home, let's go use the other TV," he suggests, and Dae's still somewhat-sheepish expression turns into an adorable eye-smile.  
"Okay~" the elder agrees, voice quite soft. Couch-cuddling was a bit cramped, but DaeHyun doesn't actually mind. It can be pretty comfy, if they situate themselves properly. Most of the time, that meant DaeHyun settled between JunHong's legs, leaned back against the younger boy's chest, head dropped back on his lover's shoulder, and JunHong's arms securely around his waist.  
  
Today, once they and their bedding have migrated to the main area of the dorm, it means their positions are reversed, and JonHong's lithe fingers are wrapped loosely around DaeHyun's tattooed wrist, thumb lightly running back and forth across the letters. It means JunHongs weight comfortably settled on Dae's chest, the singer's face buried in the rapper's hair, the two of them simply enjoying the presence of the other rather than carrying on in mumbled conversation like they usually would.  
There's a movie on, whatever had been in the DVD player already since Zelo had been more focused on cuddling, but they aren't even paying attention to the screen tonight. Right now, it was just background noise. Soaking up the fact that they're back with one another is more important.  
  
Holding on, no matter for how long, has always been worth it.  
  
Coming home to the one they love has proved that time and again, after every schedule, every practice, no matter what.  
  
Their hold on one another is too tight, their bond too strong, for it to be broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/22/2016 - fixed typos made in rushing to type and post this. Oops. Sorry about that. I don't have a beta reader.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I have paper with me and get bored at work. Oops. Constructive criticism is welcome, as are comments/questions. I'll be cross-posting this to bapficsforlife over on tumblr (over there, I'm Admin White), just for reference. This isn't a stolen work, in either account.


End file.
